


One Weird Scooby-Doo Fanfic

by PineappleBud



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gay, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBud/pseuds/PineappleBud
Summary: I don't know why I made this, so don't judge. Also, obviously I own none of the characters.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 16





	One Weird Scooby-Doo Fanfic

It all happened so quickly; Shaggy and Scooby were exploring Jacoby’s creepy old mine when they came across the refrigerator. Of course, Shaggy couldn’t help himself. He was starving! He opened the fridge to find all kinds of strange chemicals, many of which were stored in strange containers with odd coloring. Still, couldn’t hurt any worse than potato salad night at the Coolsville Diner, right? 

And so, he drank. He found a strange greenish tube, and it looked rather tasty! 

“Check it, Scoob!” Shaggy laughed. He took the entire container in one big shot. “Oh man,” he said, dragging his tongue along the roof of his mouth. “Tastes like strawberries!” He laughed until his insides began to churn.

It was a quick, rather painless experience. He saw himself staring into a mirror plastered against a fridge. His chest seamlessly began to curve around his shirt, which was becoming slightly small on him. His legs began to tighten, muscles forming around his thighs that he never knew existed. He could feel the hair on his legs vanishing, but more importantly, he felt the organ _between_ his legs vanishing. His dick, which on a normal day could reach a solid eight inches, was now inverting itself, becoming a part of this new anatomy. Shaggy may spend his time smoking pot, but anyone could clearly see what is happening. 

He was becoming a she. 

Her pert nipples popped out quickly, careening against her shirt. Her pants, oddly enough, felt tighter with a female body; most of it was her rear, which was now almost painfully straining against her belt buckle. She turned around, staring down Scooby. “I got a chick’s body!” Shaggy laughed. She spent quite a bit of time admiring himself in the mirror before turning back to the fridge. For as entertaining as this was, there had to be a potion that would change her back.

...Right?

She found a vial stuffed in the back of the lower shelf (her ass nearly ripping the tight fabric of her pants as she bent down), and figured this was the right potion. She held the glass high, and took another shot. Nothing happened for a short moment, but with a shock, Shaggy began to find himself sweating. Wait – no, not sweating. But she was definitely warming up! She began to pant, feeling the heat against her skin. She wanted to remove her clothes, but what would that accomplish? Especially in this dark, cave like corridor. 

But the heat continued and began to center on some very sensitive parts of her body… her breasts began to swell; she brushed her fingers against her nipples and began to feel lightheaded. They had never been this sensitive when she was a guy, and she was unsure girls could naturally reach this kind of sensitivity. No, there must be some kind of enhancement that’s making her feel extra sensitive. To test this, she ran her hand along her pant leg, almost toying with herself as she felt up her inner thigh. She rubbed her hand along the crotch of her pants and immediately fell to her knees, nearly cumming from the touch.

“Holy shit, Scoob!” Shaggy cried with joy. “I’ve found something… something wild!”

It was at this moment when Fred, Velma and Daphne found the two goofs drinking strange liquids. The prospect of being watched was too much for Shaggy, who couldn’t stop rubbing her pants against her clit. She fell on her back, shouting with glee as she came hard, dampening her pant legs in the process. 

“What the hell?” Fred questioned. He didn’t want to admit it, but seeing a hot chick (was that Shaggy?) cum so passionately had him slightly aroused. He subconsciously felt his thick ten inch growing in his pants, but he couldn’t think about that now! They’re here to solve a mystery!

“Oh God, Fred!” Shaggy shouted, lying on the floor like a bitch in heat. “I need someone! Anyone!” she flailed her arms around for a moment before finding yet another vial in the fridge. He didn’t care about its color or texture; he merely threw it at his three friends. Fred jumped out of the way in shock (as did Velma,) but Daphne was splashed in the strange goop. It dried quickly, and Daphne felt fine – at least, for a moment.

In a flash, Daphne got woozy. She leaned up against the wall, a few feet away from Shaggy’s horny theatrics. She began to feel dominant, as if she wanted – no _needed_ – to put Shaggy in her place. Blood rushed to her clit – no, wait, her… growing clit? What was happening down there? Daphne lifted her small pink dress to find something pushing against her panties. The bulge grew rapidly, stretching her underwear not just against the bulb of her growing dick, but into her ass crack (an area in which she was particularly sensitive, but only Fred knew that.)

“Oh, f-f-fuck!” Daphne cried as her panties ripped. She almost came from that, but it was the snap of her panties against her ass that sent her over the edge. With a glorious scream, ropes of cum shot out of her newly-formed nine-inch dick, which not only splashed Fred and Velma, but sent Shaggy into another wave of euphoric pleasure. 

“Oh my God,” Shaggy said, her voice becoming more feminine by the second. “It’s just so fucking huge!” She used one hand to squeeze her nipples tightly, causing her to cum again.

“Oh, I’ll say,” Fred said. Velma looked at him in confusion; her friend wasn’t gay, and yet here he was, biting his lip at seeing Daphne with a hard on. She didn’t know what to make of it until the heat hit her as well. Her last rational thought was that Daphne’s cum must store some kind of aphrodisiac that made… that made… that made Velma look at female Shaggy with nothing but pure lust.

Velma quickly ran over to Shaggy, propping her up against the wall. She wasn’t a lesbian, but hey, Shaggy wasn’t a girl. “Don’t worry,” Velma said, getting down on her knees. “I’ll find a way to make you feel aaaallll better.” With that, she began licking her way up Shaggy’s pant leg, searching for the cum trickling down her leg. She found the sweet nectar sticking to her inner thigh and sucked on it accordingly, causing Shaggy’s voice to raise an octave. 

“Just like that, Velms,” Shaggy said, looking up into the sky. 

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Velma said, giving Shaggy the dirtiest look she’d ever given in their career. She unbuttoned Shaggy’s pants, finding tighty whities fitted tightly around his fat ass. Velma peeled the underwear slowly, leaving Shaggy to moan, leaking juices from his lab-produced pussy. After a soft kiss against her pussy lips, Velma dove headfirst, lining her tongue along his many, many folds. Shaggy screamed with pleasure as Velma expertly hit every sweet spot, causing Shaggy to fall to the floor a second time, shooting hot cum against Velma’s mouth. Velma, being reduced to the cum slut you see now, drank every drop, which only turned Shaggy on further.

In the meantime, Fred had dropped to his knees. He had a bit of a weird feeling in his stomach. He shouldn’t be doing this – they had a thing to solve! Yeah, a thing, or… or at least he thought… to be honest, he was becoming more and more mesmerized by Daphne’s erect cock. He wasn’t gay; is it gay if it’s on a woman? The closer he got, the less he cared.

“You’re gonna take this whole thing,” Daphne said. Fred figured the testosterone had gotten to her head. “You’re gonna take it all and you’re gonna like it!”

“P-please,” Fred found himself saying. He grabbed her dick (it can barely fit around his hand!) and began to take her dick in his mouth. He found it to be quite easy; like sucking a lollipop. With this parallel in mind, he began to let his tongue roam, tracing each vein slowly. This elicited soft moans from Daphne, but it was when he swirled around her tip that she began to buck wildly. He kept it up until she grabbed his head and took matters into her own hands, face fucking him, while her tip slammed against the back of his throat. It created the friction she needed, and another hot load of cum shot down Freddy’s throat. Freddy, being reduced to the cum slut you see now, drank every drop, which only turned Daphne on further.

Things were heating up with Shaggy and Velma. Velma had taken off Shaggy’s shirt. She didn’t know Shaggy’s bra size, but didn’t quite care. Shaggy’s body was more than attractive. Is it any more important than that? Velma figured the answer was no and began to rub Shaggy’s nipples against her own. Shaggy, in response, grabbed Velma’s ass and embraced her in a long, drawn out kiss, one that lasted for an obscene amount of time as Shaggy realized she could taste herself in Velma’s mouth. They explored every inch of each other before Shaggy threw Velma up against the wall, flipped her, and yanked her panties down, massaging her ass tightly. Without a word he plunged into her hole, causing Velma to gasp with pleasure. She felt her breasts swelling, but couldn’t seem to explain why. She didn’t care why; she was feeling sweet, sweet action against her ass, and didn’t mind it at all. This would probably never happen again, and she (for some weird reason) had a thing for rimming.

Shaggy continued to plunge his tongue into her depths as Velma’s moans began to rise. “Oh, fuck, Shaggy,” she said, “Deeper! Fuck me with your tongue!” Shaggy, at a loss, glanced over to the fridge. 

“Hold on,” Shaggy said. “There may be something here to help me!” She began searching the fridge again before finding another odd-looking potion. _Well, it’s certainly not bleach,_ she thought, and took another drink. 

Fred was currently positioning his dick against Daphne’s sensitive ass. 

“Put it in me!” she kept saying, and who was Fred to decline? He shoved it in, which immediately sent Daphne into hysterics. 

“Holy shit!” she screamed, cum pumping out of her dick like a piston. “Holy shit, oh my God, holy shit!” she came twice in a row, her prostate feeling twice the pleasure. Fred smiled, happy to oblige. But he hadn’t been satisfied yet. He began to thrust, first slowly, but quickly sped up until he was pounding into her like an untamed machine. Daphne couldn’t handle this kind of pleasure, almost constantly cumming without end. 

“F-f-f-uck!” Daphne continued shouting, not caring who heard any of this. She was beyond retribution; her whole life had been building to this moment; being fucked silly while her own cum shot back at her own face with a scientifically illogical dick spasming between her legs. “Oh God, Fred, fuck me good!” she shouted. She looked over at Scoob, who, while he hadn’t been splashed with anything, clearly had a hard on between his legs. She was busy being fucked, but winked at him, as if to say, _you could be next._ Scooby liked that. 

Shaggy began to grow. Once again he saw his body begin to change, his muscles enlarging to ridiculous sizes. His pecks grew quite large in size as any remaining clothing wrapped around his body ripped itself in half. He felt his masculinity returning – but to an extreme level. His dick was returning, but it was now massive in size, being thicker than Daphne’s and longer than Fred’s giant ten inch. There was no beating around the bush; Shaggy was buff. 

Velma, of course, saw this and immediately spread her legs, hoping to feel that giant organ put a baby in her. Shaggy was happy to help, grabbing her legs and spreading them wider than she could have ever imagined. 

“God, you’re so strong!” Velma laughed, her breasts heaving. She squeezed them tightly, which sent Shaggy into overdrive. He slammed his dick into her, not even giving her time to breathe, and began pounding her relentlessly. 

“Check out my _dick,_ little girl!” Shaggy bellowed as he pounded her. 

“I f-fucking s-see!” Velma cried, her breasts bouncing around as her body shook with each thrust. “But can y-you go f-faster?” 

As if on cue, Shaggy flew into hypermode, fucking her harder than any man had ever done before. Fred was watching this display of power before deciding that he wanted a piece of that action. 

“Hey, Shaggy!” Fred wrapped himself around buff Shaggy’s back, running his hands along his legs as he fucked Velma. Fred’s thick dick wedged itself between Shaggy’s crack, opening a whole new avenue of possibilities for Shaggy. 

“Oh fuck, Fred!” Shaggy yelled as he blew a giNORMOUS load into Velma’s pussy. The orgasm lasted for a solid thirty seconds, causing Velma to cum twice more. As Shaggy removed his dick, Velma’s womb immediately began to leak his cum. 

“Well now!” Daphne said, having recovered from her endless orgasm. “We can’t have this!” She crawled on her knees over to Velma’s legs and began licking Shaggy’s cum out of Velma’s pussy. This overwhelmed Velma once again, forcing her to cum on Daphne’s face. In response, Daphne held their cum in her mouth and grabbed Velma’s face, kissing her passionately. Their tongues collided, and Velma grabbed all the cum from her friend. The situation made Daphne hard, and she stood, cumming into Velma’s mouth. Velma was now stirring her saliva with three people’s cum. But what of Fred? 

Fred was up against the wall, legs being spread by buff Shaggy. “You’re gonna love this, bubble butt,” Shaggy said, rubbing Fred’s nipples. Fred was rock hard, but kept his hands above his head, against the wall. Shaggy rubbed his dick along Fred’s crack, causing Fred to shiver with anticipation. It wasn’t long before Shaggy had infiltrated Fred’s ass, finding his prostate. Fred was taken aback by the dick, but quickly adapted to its size. Shaggy didn’t like this, instead choosing to pick Fred up. Shaggy then leaned against the wall as he thrust Fred up and down on his dick, causing Fred to scream irrational things. 

“I need y-you,” Fred yelled.

"Hell yeah, you do!" Shaggy shouted as his erect dick pounded into Fred's prostate.

“I fucking need you! Slam your dick into me, Shaggy!" Fred was in heaven, screaming with pleasure with each thrust. "I want this! I need this! I’ve always w-wanted this! Please, for the love of fucking God, don’t stop, so I can–” And cum he did. He came hard, and to his surprise it was right into Velma’s mouth. Velma was holding everyone’s cum, keeping it in her mouth, sometimes sharing with Daphne. Shaggy continued slamming Fred until he came into Fred’s ass, causing Fred to shake with two more orgasms. Fred fell to the ground and laid on his back, exhausted.

Daphne grabbed Velma's face and stuck her tongue into her mouth, scooping everyone's cum out. She then wandered over to the tired Freddy. 

“Open up,” Daphne said. Fred opened his mouth as wide as he could to find a wad of cum fall straight into his mouth. He began to savor the taste, but not for long. “Looks delicious,” Daphne said, and she began to drink the cum out of Fred’s mouth. Velma rubbed herself watching this, and Shaggy’s dick seemed to gain a life of its own, showering everyone with more cum.

* * *

Jacoby watched all of this from his room. No, he hadn’t killed anyone. No, he wasn’t performing horrifying experiments, and yes, he was sick of meddling kids. He had planted those chemicals there – no one had touched the tentacle chemical, or the double dick chemical, but there would be time for that. Oh, there would be time…


End file.
